Child of the Night
by Evanescent Halcyon2713
Summary: 15 year old Jade Ivor is a half-blood like many others. On the run with the Hunters to Camp Half-Blood, Jade finds out the truth about her parents. Jade always knew she was different from other people. However, even in the demigod world, Jade is an emblem of a broken promise by the King of Gods. Now, Jade must withstand the danger of the half-blood world before it kills her
1. Chapter 1 : Good Morning, Time to Die!

**Disclaimer: I own a room, a dog, some money, and other personal items. I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian or the Heroes of Olympus series, all credits go to Rick Riordan .**

 _The school year was doing fine until my science teacher exploded. I know what you're thinking: calm down kid, everyone gets mad once in a while. But that's not the point, I literally caused my science teacher to undergo spontaneous combustion. The worst part about it is that it's not the first time. Strange things away happen to me, especially at night._

My heart raced as I ran through the empty streets, "No, please, no!" I muttered as I collapsed into the shadows of an alley. A looming figure towered over me.

"Don't worry sweetie, it'll be painless. I think..." My science teacher mused.

"Ms. Greenfield... I-I don't know what I did." I stuttered.

"It's not what you did sweetie," Ms. Greenfield hissed" it's what your parent did!" her forked tongue flicked, wings sprouted from her back and the ruler she held turned into a dagger.

 _"Wait?" I thought "forked tongue? Wings, dagger?"_ " You're a harpy..." I croaked, my throat growing dry. Those half bird half female monsters from Greek myths who terrorized towns and heroes were as horrible as they sounded.

"Yes dear, you did pay attention in class, too bad you won't have class anymore!" she shrieked and lunged for my throat. Before I could dodge, a figure jumped in front of me.

" Are you alright?" a female voice called. A bow magically appeared in her hands, she removed an arrow from her quiver and shot the monster dead, it shrieked in pain and I grabbed an arrow from the girl's quiver to finish it off. The harpy exploded into a burst of sandy powder and was whisked away from the wind. I studied the girl's face, she had electric blue eyes with spiky black hair, she radiated power like a beacon. She extended her hand,

"Hi, I'm Thalia, Thalia Grace. I'm a... a demigod: half mortal half god. I know this is a lot to take in but, you've got to listen. Now that you know who you are, you are in danger. Luckily, I know somewhere safe that you can stay, safe away from monsters. It's nearly 50 miles away but, you can follow us. That was some skill there." I shook her hand, politely thanked her and agreed to follow her.

 _It's been nearly a week since that conversation, the hunters and I have been on the run 24/7. Ever since I joined them temporarily, more and monsters seem to attack. No one says this directly but, I know that everything is my fault. The gods don't approve of me joining the hunt, even if only temporarily. Artemis especially, she hasn't come to help. I saw her once but, she saw me watching her and with a pained expression, turned away. I guess that I just need to get to Camp Half-Blood, the safe house that Thalia mentioned._

I had started to pick up some useful skills, I knew how to summon my bow, use one-on-one combat, hunting, sprinting, and swimming. I befriended one hunter, in particular, Maelyn, with her long dark hair and startling green eyes, she was the perfect of a hunter. Brushing my hair back, I ran into the woods wielding my silver dagger, in 5 minutes, I had already caught a small deer with silver and tan fur. I gutted the carcass and left an offering for Artemis. I then hauled the meat back to camp. Within minutes the scent of a smoky fire and delicious deer meat were wafting towards me. After a fine meal of deer meat and wild onions, I walked towards my cabin to use the rest of the deer.

The rules of the hunt were simple, "If thou catches, thou shares. Thee who catches then keeps what is left." I had the antlers and the pelt, along with a few strips of dried venison. I observed the sleek shiny pelt and wondered what clothes I could make from it, I had two shirts two pairs of loose pants, one skirt, and a fine woven chiton. I shrugged my shoulders and sliced the hide to create a new shoulder strap and a belt for my hunting knives, I also sewed myself a silver girdle. When I dropped my sewing needle I looked outside and realized how late it was.

The moon shone bright, cutting through the crevices of the tent like a dagger. I got out of my sleeping bag and stepped outside, the moon was halfway through the sky, Artemis was halfway done with her job. The moon had a slightly silvery glow, with a frosty edge, I could barely see the blurred outline of a snow white horse galloping through the sky.

Sitting down on a dark log, I stared at the moon and somehow felt more powerful, alert of everything around me, including Neha, one of the newer members.

"The moon is beautiful today, Lady Artemis has outdone herself." She whispered, sitting down next to me. "I can sense your nervousness around milady." I couldn't help but nod. I reminded Artemis about something, something that hurt her. I couldn't help feeling guilty, keeping her away from the rest of her followers. We sat for what seemed like only a few minutes, but the fading moon and rosy hue of dawn revealed that we were there for hours. Neha walked back to a tent to prepare breakfast. I, on the other hand, continued to stare at the moon until it disappeared. As soon as it did, I felt exhausted, cue the effects of staying up half of the night. I yawned, started towards the food tent when a voice frantically called:

"Jade! Thalia! Neha! Help!" Immediately, the three of us ran towards the woods in the direction of the voice.

"Help, help! It's back!" another voice shrieked.

Charging through the bramble, Neha and Thalia exchanged nervous glances. We were all picking up speed, running towards the cries of "help" Stopping in a clearing, Kyra and Ananya were wielding their silver and Celestial Bronze weapons, slashing and shooting at a shadowy figure. Thalia and Neha sprang into action, whistling for other hunters while gawking at the beast. Within seconds, five more hunters joined us, they all ran into the battle blocking blows and shooting arrows. As I ran towards the monster, I made out a furry outline with horns on its head,

"No," I whispered "Oh my gods, no..."

 **Alright, that concludes my first chapter of my first story of my second account. Thanks for reading, next chapter will be out in about 2 weeks. Have fun reading! Demigods, UNITE!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Crushing Truth

**Re-cap for those who forgot: Jade is on the run with the hunters, when a mysterious beast threatens the hunters, Jade must join the action. After seeing a blurred silhouette of the monster, Jade has strange and dangerous suspicions.**

"Holy Zeus, no..." I wavered, then snapped back to attention, my ADHD had been acting up. I looked up and realized that in my trance of fear, Thalia had been knocked down by the Minotaur, my eyes blazed with (metaphorical) fire. "No one hurts my friends, Beef Boy, come at me bro!" I shouted clenching my teeth.

"What are you doing." Thalia protested, still lying on the floor. Her eyes sent a clear message though: _Go for it._ I winked and unsheathed my dagger, I waved him over, mockingly. Growling with anticipation, the Minotaur charged. Just before he slammed into me, I jumped out of the way and thrust a dagger out to the side. He roared in pain and charged again, but I still stepped to the side and slashed him with my blades. The Minotaur cried out in pain,

"RAHHHHHHGGG"While holding his face, eyes glowering, he roared again and charged the charge that would be his last. With his golden blood streaming all over his body I threw my silver knife with all of my strength screaming,

"GO TO TARTARUS, YOU BEAST!" The Minotaur gave one last strangled cry and disappeared into a puff of golden ichor.

I ran to Thalia accompanied by other hunters and felt her pulse,"I'm fine she muttered batting me away." With that she sat up and dusted off her stola. I looked at her with a mixture of surprise, guilt and anger,

"Were you _faking_ this the whole time!" I shouted angrily, I crossed my arms and stomped away swearing under my breath. Even though I heard Thalia shouting from a distance I hurried on. I heard one last remark that made me slowly turn around. Artemis had appeared in the clearing and was talking to Thalia.

The only words I could clearly make out were _"I won't allow her to join The Hunt"_ I gasped and started backing away. My slow trot had turned into a fast paced sprint, I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I just wanted to escape, escape the fate that was closing around me, slowly and steadily. It was like being surrounded like lava, inescapable with burning pain all over.

I stopped running only when my legs screamed at me to stop, and my brain was filled with thoughts. I climbed up a tree and sat there, occasionally looking up at a noise. Only when my hands felt wet did I realize I was crying. I jumped down from my branch and wiped my hands off on a patch of moss. When I looked up, Thalia was waiting there. "Look, Jade, I'm sorry if you think I'm a complete faker but... Lady Artemis wanted you to see your full potential."

"And what's that supposed to mean." I grumbled. "She doesn't care for me, I keep her away from hunting with you guys."

"No!" Thalia cried "She l-...She likes the way you hunt" Thalia wavered. She seemed on the verge of spilling a secret but I didn't prod her. I had had a bad enough day already and wasn't eager to make worse.

"I'm going back to camp." I said tiredly rubbing my eyes and faking a yawn. Thalia looked like she wanted to interrupt but pursed her lips and nodded. I slowly trudged back to camp, ate a small dish of turnip stew and got into my sleeping bag.

Even with my thick tunic, woolly pants, and warm sleeping bag, I couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turned for hours before deciding to leave my tent for a swim. I changed into my stola and tiptoed towards the lake. Just floating there staring at the moon relaxed me. Soon enough, what felt like minutes turned into hours and the sun rose again. Once again, Cue the effects of sleep deprivation. I stumbled back to my tent and changed into my normal hunting garb. As I drowsily walked towards the crowded fireplace as other fellow hunters greeted me,

"Morning, Jade."

"Hey, let's go run later today."

"Jade! How are you doing?"

To which I replied with muffled noises, "Thalia... Morning... Good... Sure... How bout' you?... Cat... Cheese..."

Some stared at me with questioning looks on their faces, yet didn't interrogate me. As I sat down on one of the logs near the heart of the flame, the scent of toasted wheat bread with cheese and figs wafted towards me. The warm loaf of bread was passed around the hunters, magically regenerating as someone sliced off a chunk and smeared cheese with scallions onto the bread. A basket full of fruit was also being passed through a group of hungry hunters, it to was magical.

As the basket landed in my lap, I imagined a sweet ripe mango, nearly bursting with juices. I stuck my hand in to the woven straw and a reddish orange fragrant fruit appeared. I peeled off the skin and bit into the sweet, juicy flesh. Juice dribbled down my chin and I swallowed the mango in 10 delicious bites.

The loaf of bread came next, I cut off a small slice and globbed a bit of the cheese on. As I nibbled on breakfast, my tiredness disappeared, being replaced with energy and satisfaction.

By seven o'clock, the hunters and I were on our way again, plucking berries off branches as we hiked through the seemingly endless forest. Once or twice we stopped to gather water at a near by stream or scavenge for roots and other edible plants nearby. At one point, I found a patch of small melons, I sliced them with my pocket knife and brought them back to the area we stopped in.

Seeing me carry four ripe melons, Thalia grabbed the fruit basket from someone's satchel and instructed me to drop them in. I piled them on top of wild acai berries and radishes. Thalia snapped her fingers and they vanished to wherever the never ending fruit went.

"Are there anymore?" she asked turning towards me.

"Exactly southeast, 170 meters deep." I replied she nodded and passed the message onto Amira and Nadine, they sprinted into the undergrowth and returned ten minutes later with 3 melons each.

Panting they tossed the melons into the basket, snapped their fingers and ran to Thalia, "It's right past the melon patch...got off track...saw hill."

Thalia bolted upright, and whistled for all hunters to return."Pack up quickly and follow me." she ordered urgently.

Everyone whispered, considering what it could be.

"Maybe a monster."

"How about another animal."

"A grove of trees."

"Nymphs?"

As everyone straddled a pack to their shoulders, we ran after Thalia.

Thalia leaped over bushes as I caught up with her. "What is it!" I yelled through the wind on our faces.

"You'll see!" she shouted back. The two of us ran down a hill with what looked like strawberry fields.

A boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes walked towards us,

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

 **And that concludes Chapter 2. BTW, I know that in the books Percy went to Camp Jupiter, but what evs. I'm not following that plotline. ;P See you in the next chapter. Demigods, UNITE!**


	3. Chapter 3: My Real Parent(s)

**A/N: I am not following the plot of Trials of Apollo so don't expect anything along those lines. Thanks, please R&R.**

 **Re-cap: Jade and the hunters have arrived at Camp Half-Blood. A fellow demigod who calls himself Percy, welcomes them.**

"Hey-wait... did your eyes get closer together, Seaweed Brain?" Thalia asked.

"Gee, great to see you too, Airhead." Percy grumbled sarcastically, "Who's the new-comer?"

"I'm Jade, Jade Ivor. What is this place and where am I?" I quickly interjected.

Thalia shot dagger eyes towards Percy and he returned them,"This is the camp I've talked to you about." She motioned with her arm to follow her, "You can stay in the Artemis Cabin while we wait for you to be claimed." As she finished we arrived at the foot of a blueish-green cabin, decorated with a tridents and a large number 3. Out the corner of my eye, I saw a girl with golden blonde hair and a dark tan. The one thing that I noticed however, was that her eyes were as grey as storm clouds. She seemed to be scrutinizing me, grey eyes squinting, as if wondering whether or not I would be a worthy opponent.

"Thalia and I will be waiting here," Percy said, cutting off the cogs in my brain.

"That's fine." I said and saw a cabin with the number 8 on it.

As I started walking towards the silvery cabin decorated with moons and arrows I jumped to the side. Quickly dashing behind the cabin that Thalia and Percy entered I pressed my ear against the wall.

Hey, I get it, _blah blah blah Jade, you shouldn't be eavesdropping, Blah, BLah, BLAh, **BLAH**._ What can I say, I love being mischievous. I always got into trouble at school, accidentally causing the plumbing to go awry, turning snotty people's clothes inside out and backwards just by thinking of it, turning the playground into a battlefield when kids tried to steal my soccer ball... Don't even get me started on the ADHD and dyslexia. Plus living with at least seven host families and maybe... 8, 9, foster parents, I've got a knack at tricks and running away. I mean, there was this one time when I made my host dad's toupee disappear in the middle of an important meeting (I can kinda see the future). Anyways, I was getting distracted, back to the story.

"Why did she get here so late!"Percy shouted after closing the door.

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault that she survived longer out there!" Thalia screamed back.

"Well, why didn't her school satyr get her!" Percy yelled.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNO- it's lunch time."Thalia said, with an edge of anger in her voice. The sound of a conch horn rung in my ears, how I knew, I'm not sure. So I ran to the Artemis Cabin and began to unpack my stuff. As I walked out people stared behind me. I looked around, nothing looked strange. Then a dumpy looking guy wearing a Hawaiian shirt with blue leopard spots, wavered down the steps which led out of the large pale blue house behind me. The man's eyes were bloodshot and he looked like no stranger to drinking.

"Seriously." he groaned "Well I suppose I have to welcome you: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood where I have "fun" watching you brats-I mean brilliant people, here we have lots of stupid- erm...stupendous equipment for you to train and survive and stuff. Say, what's your name?" he said boredly.

"Jade Ivor." I grumbled, already disliking him.

"Well then, Jane Rider, go to the Hermes cabin and-"I cut him off.

"I'll be staying in the Artemis Cabin for now. And," I snarled."my name is Jade Ivor."

"As you kids say nowadays; Whatever." He turned around, stumbling a bit and walked right into the house, literally. He ran right into the sky blue panels on the side of the house, "I'MOKAEEYYY!"he slurred, and then promptly passed out.

One of windows on the house opened, and an older man (maybe 50, 60) stuck his torso out, "oh, gods" he muttered quietly"Was he drinking wine again?"he called out.

To my right, the blonde haired girl from earlier cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed "No, it's just the grape kool-aid that Pollux showed him." The man shook his head and disappeared back into the house, closing the window behind him.

"Waaiit-wait, wait," I said, forming my hands into a T shape"You mean to say, he's high on grape kool-aid?!"

"Yeah," she said in a distracted way,"We should probably get to lunch, you can sit at our table if you like. I'm sure Chiron won't mind." She absentmindedly twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Oh, that's kind of you to offer, but I'm at the Artemis Cabin for now." I replied.

She sighed out of relief and said under her breath (which I could still hear) "Thank the gods, Percy was getting a bit to close." She quickly snapped back to attention,"We should get to lunch now. Follow me, I'll show you around."

The girl lead me towards a large marble columned building. Well, I wouldn't call it a building, there was no roof, no walls, and at least 20 stone picnic tables in the middle of the structure. There was also a giant bronzy bathtub-sized cask,"What's that for? The world's biggest sand castle!" I questioned.

"We burn offerings for the gods at every meal." she replied."You'll be sitting there" she said, pointing to a silver hued stone table with a card that had: #8 written on it. "If you want to drink anything, say it and that chalice will fill up with that drink, of course not alcoholic though."

I sat down next to Kyra and began examining the goblet with surprise, nothing looked special. I shrugged and said "Tea. No, bubble tea-No, Green Tea Bubble tea" liquid appeared in the cup, it changed from a translucent brown, to a beige color with tapioca, then into a green hued beverage with jade green (no pun intended) tapioca pearls. I took a sip and sighed, it tasted just like it did in Chinatown at my favorite smoothie shop.

I looked up and the girl was watching," I'm Annabeth by the way, and you are...?"

"Oh, Jade, Jade Ivor."I replied through the tapioca. Then a green skinned nymph arrived bringing a small salad and soup. I thanked her and was just about to dig in before I saw everyone walking up to Mr. Bronze-Bucket and offering a bit of food. I followed suite and dropped in a spoonful of the salad into the flame that I then realized was inside Mr. Bucket. I quickly muttered a few prayers to every god that ran through my mind.

"Mom, or Dad please claim me, like, now if you could. Thanks." As soon as I whispered those words a pinkish haze surrounded me. All eyes stared at me. Then the man from the window in the blue house walked towards me, except for the fact that his lower half was a horse, _Chiron,_ I thought. but he bowed at me and spoke with a gravelly voice,

"All hail Jade Ivor, daughter of Aphrodite..." As he said this, I looked down, I was wearing a pastel turquoise dress. It had a halter top neckline, which was just two pieces of fabric gathered at my waist with a silver belt. I whipped around and looked into Mr. Bucket's shiny coppery surface, I almost screamed. I was wearing Makeup, **MAKEUP** , it accented my eyes so glints of silver and blue flashed everywhere. My hair was done in an elaborate up do that I could've never done.

What I really wanted to do was: douse my face with water, tear my hair up, cover my hands around my chest, and run out of the place, screaming. What I actually did was stand there, my face bright red. "Lady of the-" he was cut off by a blinding flash, a flaming hammer appeared over my head.

"Uhhhhh..." Chiron said, "All hail Jade Ivor, daughter of Hephes-" he stopped because a strange wind was flowing through camp.

Suddenly a pressure appeared behind my neck, navel, and each of my heels. I couldn't tell which way I was being pulled; front, back, left, right, up, down, maybe all at once. I arrived in a giant marble building covered with twelve chairs. I realized I was on Olympus, every Olympian was staring at me.

In order to break the awkward silence I belted out: "AWKWARD SILENCES CAUSE UNICORNS TO DIE!"

WORST, MISTAKE EVER.

After 2 seconds of silence, all Hades broke lose.


End file.
